True Love or NOT!
by zannessa101
Summary: What is Melissa thinking when Jackson starts hanging out with Taylor a lot! What will she do? JacksonMelissa!first flight 29 down fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hey I am new at writing for Flight 29 down. I do not own it either. So here it is and I hope you like it!!**

Melissa was sitting by the fire watching Taylor and Jackson flirting "God why does she always get the guys I never do?"Mel said to herself "Mel maybe he doesn't really like her maybe he is just doing it to be nice"Nathan tried to convince her "You know what I really could care less I am happy for you and Daley I mean you finally got together!" Mel got up and went to do a video Diary.

Mel's Video Diary

It bugs me that Taylor is flirting with Jackson and I don't know what to do. God!!! I guess I have to go its almost time for dinner.

End of Diary

Melissa was doing the water Nathan and Daley were getting fruit and Lex was getting the packaged food Eric was lugging water and Jackson and Taylor were down at the beach Daley called everyone to dinner and Taylor was actually flirting more with Jackson. This got Mel really mad and she got up in a huff. "Where is she going?" Jackson asked "Oh I don't know all I know is that you are breaking her heart everytime you flirt with Taylor" Nathen said "Lets just let her cool off and she will probably come back after that" Daley said

Mel's POV

'I just couldn't take it anymore why did I even think I actually had a chance.' Mel said to herself while walking in the woods. 'I thought he actually cared for me but as soon as Taylor started giving him the time of day he forgets about me and starts hanging out with her.' but without knowing she fell of the same cliff that she did the first time she ran away from Jackson like the first time she didn't get seriously injured but this time she landed on her arm 'great I always end up down here don't I and now I think I broke my arm and its getting really late can things get any worse.' but then it started to rain ' Oh great I said that too soon.'

Back at Camp

"That's it! It's raining and she still isn't back yet I am going to go look for her" Jackson said "If I am not back in an hour come looking fo me." and he headed out and took the first aid kit just in case.

Jackson's POV

"What was I thinking flirting with Taylor. Let's see she's cute, funny, and cute but Mel's sweet, funny, smart and is also cute. Oh no I really did do something really baaad humph" Jackson screamed

Both POV

"Welcome" Jackson said really quietly.

"How do you always end up down here?" Jackson asked then looked and saw Mel was holding her arm "Melissa what's wrong with your arm?" but Mel wasn't going to talk to him. "Come on Mel. I know flirting with Taylor was wrong. And you want to know how I ended up down here I was looking for you. And I was trying to think of why I like Taylor its because she's cute and funny" Jackson looked an saw Melissa flinching when he was talking about her. He walked over to her and grabbed her good hand" But she has nothing gon you. You Mel are sweet, funny, smart, and you cared about me when you found out about my past, and Melissa you are so muck cuter then Taylor" Jackson started to lean in for a kiss and Mel closed the gap.

'I can't believe I am actually kissing Jackson' Melissa thought then she deepened the kiss. After a couple of minutes they pulled away "Wow!" Mel said

"Wow is right! Now Melissa will you please tell me what you did to your arm?" Jackson asked.

"Well I fell down and I think I kind of landed on it." Mel said as Jackson tried to straighten her arm out she winced in pain "Ya I think its broken" she said

"Alright I brought the first aid kit with me so here let me wrap it up for you" Jackson said when he finally finished she stood up and gave Jackson a hug "I'm really sorry for flirting with Taylor."

"Jackson I know you are it's just when I saw you two flirting something just happened and I got jealous and today at dinner she was flirting more then usual and something just snapped and I walked off and I ended up down here but I am kind of glad I did" Mel leaned in for a kiss. They were still kissing when they heard someone calling their names "We're down here be careful it's slippery" she said

"We're?" Nathan asked "Oh hey there Jackson" Nathan said looking over the cliff. Okay so how are we going to get you up here?"

Then Jackson heard something "Hey so you hear that?" he asked "It's a plan guys hurry go back to camp and get a huge fire going. Go! GO!" he yelled up. They all sprinted back to camp "Mel this might be it" He said. They leaned in for a kiss. They broke a part when they heard Daley's voice "So what happened?"

"Well I'm afraid I have bad news. Looks like we are going to have to go find the others because we are so getting off of this island and going home" Daley said.

"Oh my god Jackson We're going home1" Mel said jumping up and down.

"Melissa stop jumping up and down so they can get us back up there" Jackson said. Finally an hour later they finally got both of them up and Jackson pulled Melissa in yet anther Kiss.

"Aw" the whole group said in unison. "Now lets get home so I can take a shower" Taylor said.

"God how could I ever had liked her?" Jackson asked putting his arm around Mel's waist and then gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Well that's it. How did you guys like it. Remember it was me first time. So review let me know how I did but don't be too mean!

Becca

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I will update this story when I finish my High School Musical story okay!!!love you all have any ideas let me know!!!!


End file.
